


给你一耳光，让你知道什么叫搭讪不能承受之痛

by icejeen



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icejeen/pseuds/icejeen
Summary: 薰泉标题=结局一笔提到零涉
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sena Izumi, Hibiki Wataru/Sakuma Rei





	给你一耳光，让你知道什么叫搭讪不能承受之痛

队伍乌泱泱一片如泰山压顶，羽风薰被挤在中间呛得只剩一口气，汗湿的手指把快滑出去的手机挤回掌心，朔间零的短信他只看到一半，只看开头也知道，肯定是去找他对象了。不是那个找，是那个找。

日日树涉的学校离他们这儿有点远，地铁转乘一次再一次。从头到尾简单做个时间换算，大约是一个半小时。角色互换成羽风薰，第一次去就嚎叫太远太远，坚决不干。于是零摇头说他压根没有称职男友的潜力和觉悟，定期不定期扔下他孤身汇入进城人潮之中——要命啊，文科学校坐落市中心，偏心过头了吧。

这次是例外啦例外，那附近开了家好评抹茶店的直营分店，羽风薰早就想去了。

他见过一个女孩儿，尺度恰到好处的裙摆摇晃在形状美丽的膝盖上，有着完美色泽和骨骼的膝盖难得一见，在健身房和海滩上他目光逡巡一年都挑不出一两个。这可不是腿控。薰自认对女性的了解颇多，待她们也温和有礼，向来心口如一，堪称新时代绅士典范，远远领先系里的恶质男孩，一个个嘴上说知书达理最好，却在寝室走廊上高谈阔论不堪入耳的性癖。

像是日常进行体育锻炼的运动女孩，但窄窄的肩膀没有发达肌肉的痕迹，微拳的中长发像下午经受微暗阳光层层折射的尖晶石，硬要分类的话就是在走廊上靠着栏杆读书的文学少女。薰扒着吊环慢慢打磨心中的理想女子。把裙裾折起来压在底下坐着，低头时纸页上会有一小片阴影，纤细的手指拂过被上一个借书人折过的页脚，模糊的五官在光圈里晕开。

薰咬着嘴唇强迫自己停止幻想。

女性不可被幻想勾勒。她们比想象更美。

“低级。”濑名泉冷言相对。

羽风薰起初的目的是来市中心的学校邂逅曾见过一面的美女。一旦点明了美女二字，女性除了外貌以外的属性就仿佛被否定了一般，他才不管，一个简单的称赞而已。他也时常被称作帅哥靓仔。但是在词语海洋中这个词即将倾覆的面目就显露无疑，不过至此羽风薰还未想出适当的词来概括她。气质美人？好吧，美人。

从校门口的宿舍区一路漫步到国际关系楼都没能见到一个能和她挂钩的人，薰稍微，只是稍微有点灰心，端着相机细细打量起建筑物来。

直到灰发帅哥的出现。

“同学同学，请问你见过——”羽风薰小跑到背影挺阔的大学生背后拍他的肩膀。濑名泉闻声转身，甩下一张冷脸。薰视线下移到他捏紧文件的手指，讪讪后退两步。

“呃，我想说，请问你见过一个和你染着差不多发色的大美人吗？我想她应该也是你们学校的……”羽风薰把镜头盖上，摆出有求于人的温驯姿态。

“虽然你想让自己看上去没有什么目的性，但是把目标人物的特征说得如此毫无价值，对素昧平生的人的外表评头论足。你还以为自己能从一个正常人那儿得到什么有效信息吗，臭小鬼。告诉你，我的头发可不是染的，大概你要找的那位小姐从外形上讲也是天然的。”

呜哇，羽风薰脚后跟转了个方向。一来就碰上了不好对付的人。

球包往后滑下去了点，濑名泉用力把背带往前拽，狠狠乜他一眼。

真狠，明明也只是个粗鲁的小矮个。薰注意到这里的地上铺了一层厚厚的黄叶，面前蓝灰色的球鞋踩碎了一片形状完美的梧桐叶。唉唉，可惜。

“别想着来我们学校猎艳，好了，快滚回你脏兮兮的狐狸窝去。”濑名泉急着把档案送到院楼去，线人说网球部的学弟今天去参加训练了，他不想错过这难得的约会。尽管除了他没人认定那会是奇妙的相遇。

羽风薰嘟囔着道歉。哪有什么道歉的必要，我可是单方面被劈头盖脸地痛骂一顿诶。那边的短发小姐和她的同伴都在看着这里笑，出师不利，出师不利。

“……”

“怎么又是你。”运动毛巾吸饱了濑名泉的汗水，他正在水槽边清洗。一抬头又是那个傻乎乎的金发男生。

累死了，漂亮的学弟一看到濑名泉套上护腕从休息室走出来，就急匆匆和部长说同学喊他有事先走了。泉远远看到他动作飞快，从前在场上跑的时候都没这么快过。本来濑名泉也要走人，被部长以对抗人数紧缺的理由勉强留下来热身。他心情糟透了。

背后的运动场是穿着轻便的女生在打排球，树荫下聚了一堆人观战，不时冒出一响轻浮滑稽的口哨声。

“哈？把相机放下。”濑名泉拧着毛巾好像下一秒就要把水淋到羽风薰脸上，“看仔细了，你的相机应该去捕捉后面那群人。”

“哎呀……”羽风薰低头删掉没聚好焦的坏片，“现在我的目标是你啦。”

说出口了呢。

他从濑名泉悲哀的眼神里读出了如上几个字。

“咳，我是说，偶尔也应该尝试拍点运动中的男性。”

“指条明路，往右拐，走下去第一栋楼一层就是拳馆和散打场，你想要的应有尽有。”

羽风薰露出痛苦的表情，比起那个，他还不如去舔这个冷脸男孩的汗水。

咦？

咦？？？？？？？

濑名泉打开水壶灌了一口。

薰如同在神庙前看到出浴梅迪莎的普通战士，并非因对方的魔力，而是因他跃动线条下复杂的生命力和张扬的艳丽而化石。

“……超恶心啊，拜托，不要再盯着我看了。再看就把你的眼珠挖下来炖汤。”泉把东西简单收拾一番，“……看到了吗，这都是被你吓出来的汗毛。”

“那个，你平时自己带便当上课的吗？”

“废话，设备齐全的厨房不用白不用。”

叮。

“看起来凶悍得不得了，但其实女生有什么请求都会酌情答应的吧？”

“关你什么事，是不是手也长长了不想要？”

叮。

“刚刚你是去国关交材料，唔，我想想……你应该是文学院的吧？”

“……跟踪狂？”

“最后一个问题，你是不是扮过女装？不要说没有，被你痛骂的时候有个围观的小蒲公英后来把事情的完整经过都告诉我了。”

濑名泉抑制住把水壶抽到洋洋自得的毛球脸上的冲动。

“哈，那又怎么样。你到底要说什么？异装癖很恶心？你想来羞辱我一次伺机报复？”

“唔不要冲动不要冲动，那个，我是觉得……”

羽风薰不好意思地把相机再次举起来，镜头对准气急败坏的男孩。

“你这么可爱，不多拍几张太可惜了。”


End file.
